1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal assembly for a percussion instrument.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pedal assemblies are used for beating the drum head of a base drum, such as the foot pedal shown in US20040020345. The foot pedal includes a base plate, a pedal and a heel. The base plate is formed with an arc-shaped guide groove. The heel is movably mounted on the base plate, so that the heel is movable along the are-shaped guide groove. The pedal is pivotably coupled to the heel. As such, the pedal is movable with respect to the base plate between a left position and a right position.
The adjusting angle of the pedal between the left position and the right position is determined by the guide groove. The guide groove is near to the rear end of the pedal plate. As a result, the position of the foot pedal is limited. It is difficult to make the adjusting angle bigger. More specifically, a bigger guide groove and a bigger base plate must be prepared for a bigger adjusting angle. This kind of foot pedal is difficult to be stored, carried or installed.
Some pedal assemblies, such as the pedal assembly shown in FIG. 5, have two pedals. Such pedal assembly is adapted for user to play with two feet. To fit with user's feet, the pedals are usually placed in fan-shaped. The linkage connected between the pedals has to include two universal joints. As a result, the cost of the pedal assembly will rise. Moreover, the universal joints are usually provided with tolerance, so that the pedals are loose.
The present invention is, therefore, arisen to obviate or at least mitigate the above mentioned disadvantages.